


The Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Stiles, Feeder Scott, M/M, light hint of self-body issues, some Allison/Scott/Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott had always been there for Stiles. When he got his first broken bone after falling off their climbing tree wrong, Scott was there with comforting words and an ice pack before the hospital. When the new Harry Potter books came out Scott waited up all night with him, even though he claimed to have enough patience to wait until the morning like normal people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

Scott had always been there for Stiles. When he got his first broken bone after falling off their climbing tree wrong, Scott was there with comforting words and an ice pack before the hospital. When the new Harry Potter books came out Scott waited up all night with him, even though he claimed to have enough patience to wait until the morning like normal people. And then, when the movies came out he went with Stiles to the theater at the midnight premiers. (The first day they would gush, and the rest of the week they would complain about important stuff in the book that got left out or misinterpreted.) When he had his first kiss during spin the bottle, Scott had been there. Lydia Martin had tasted like strawberry kiwi lip-gloss, and it was the apex of his young public love life. (He’d also be the most popular he’d ever been for the following week with boys, and some girls, asking him what it was like to kiss Lydia. Predictably, the story started near realistic and quickly morphed out of proportion and Lydia eventually quashed the rumors that her lips had magical powers.)

His second kiss had been a week later when he talked to Scott about it. He knew it was silly but he thought there would be fireworks or the world would seem to stop or _something_ \- this was _Lydia Martin_.

“Maybe you were just nervous,” Scott offered reasonably, “would you like to try again?”

He wasn’t nervous, but Stiles nodded anyways.

This kiss didn’t make the world stop either, but Stiles still enjoyed it, his hands getting tangled into Scott’s hair.

Scott beamed when they broke for air, “Told ya.”

Kisses became like hugs quickly enough- easily exchanged in private, and brushed aside in public. By the time Stiles realized why they weren’t kissing in public, it was too awkward to bring up and he didn’t. They were already the cliché freshmen geeks, they didn’t need to add queer to that label. (They weren’t like Danny, so effortlessly cool and somehow always making bullies ashamed of themselves.)

When Scott started dating Allison, Stiles tried not to be jealous. But he couldn’t help it- this girl had literally come out of nowhere and taken the spot Stiles had for years. And on top of that, she got to flirt with him at school, which wasn’t fair. When Scott invited him to one of their dates, making it clear that Allison was more than okay with it, he felt like an insecure child who didn’t want to share their friends. By the third date with all three of them, Stiles had grudgingly admitted that she made a nice addition. By the eighth, Stiles had forgotten that he was supposed to be holding a grudge against her.

When she had to go to France after their sophomore year, Stiles may have even been more disappointed than Scott. Scott was being all realistic and looking to the future, and promising post cards and skype sessions. Stiles knew it’d only hold for a few months at most before they lost Allison to her studies and shooting and some French paramour. (Her name was Cora. Funnily enough, not French.)

It was at some point when Stiles was mourning Allison’s rude exit from their lives-and if mourning happened to involve sitting in his pjs and eating heaps of ice cream it was just that much more delicious- that it kicked in how much he was enjoying this. And yeah, maybe he _should_ have realized it around twenty pints of Eddy’s ago, but hey, they were all appreciated. Polishing off the espresso chip, which was awesome, Stiles relaxed into the couch and figured he had an hour before Scott came over and three before his Dad came home.

His hand moved lower intent on slipping into his pjs when his hand bumped into his belly. With furrowed brows, Stiles pushed up his shirt to reveal a bigger belly than he anticipated. It made sense given all the recent ice cream, but somehow he hadn’t noticed it. He poked the side, the soft pudge giving way. Stiles decided to ignore his new discovery in favor of jacking off and made a mental note to ask Scott why he hadn’t said anything.

Scott either came over early though, or Stiles had completely lost track of time, as his boyfriend plopped on the couch and put Stiles’ bare feet in his lap as if he weren’t currently getting off.

“Fu- hey Scott,” Stiles said, flushing and tugging his shirt back down.

Scott cocked his head at this, “Nah, keep going. I wanna watch.”

Stiles’ blush burned hot, and his right hand began to move up and down his cock slowly, “O-okay.”

“With your shirt up too,” Scott purred, running his hands along Stiles’ calves now.

Stiles smirked at that and felt sure again, “I’m gunna expect a tip if you’re having me put on a show Scottie boy.”

“Well I did already put some pumpkin ice cream in your freezer so….” Scott said with a grin.

Stiles recalled his new tummy at that and his eyes flickered down, “Dude, why haven’t you said anything?”

Scott shrugged, “What do you want me to say?”

Stiles whacked his arm, “Saying ‘oh hey bro, by the way you’re getting a little chubby’ would have been a start!”

Scott winced, “I thought you knew? I mean, it’s not exactly a small gain…”

“Excuse me?” Stiles squeaked, poking his stomach, “I can still feel my abs, they’re just a little hidden.”

Scott carefully stared at Stiles’ feet, “Your ass isn’t really bony anymore Stiles.”

“My…” Stiles began, the gears turning in his head and an accusing finger pointed at Scott, “ _that’s why you’ve been encouraging me to sit in your lap_? You. like. my. fat. ass.” Each word came out slowly, and Stiles mind flitted through all the ice cream Scott had been bringing over. And here Stiles had foolishly thought he was just helping him mourn the loss of their darling Cupid.

Scott flushed, “Yeah. I mean, I always like your ass it’s just… friendlier this way?”

Stiles burst out laughing, and Scott joined in too. Giggles dissolved into kisses, and at some point they went to Stiles’ room. Lazy cuddles followed rushed orgasms as the light dimmed outside.

“You still should have told me,” Stiles said as they got dressed for dinner and Stiles’ Dad was due home soon.

“Next time I will,” Scott promised, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Only if you keep buying the ice cream,” Stiles retorted.

(Scott did.)


End file.
